The work described in this proposal is intended to serve as one starting point in the development of potentially useful chiral luminescence lanthanide(lll) probes of biological structure, as well as providing useful molecular information for spin-based and radioactive agents through study of their luminescent analogs. The focus of this work is the exploitation of circular polarization in absorption and luminescence to probe specific chiral molecular structural changes. The emphasis here is the design of experiments aimed at understanding specific aspects of the solution structure, chemical equilibrium, solution dynamics, and electronic structure of the various classes and types of lanthanide complexes that have potential as selective and sensitive probes of chiral biomolecular structure. The new experiments and improved instrumentation described in this proposal will add considerable flexibility and applicability of chiral-optical probes.